


Does it matter?

by rekkanoken



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, VENT ONESHOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekkanoken/pseuds/rekkanoken
Summary: "it's my fault for feeling towards him like this anyways."
Relationships: Kira Hiroto/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Does it matter?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey another venting oneshots where I feel like absolute crap
> 
> I guess this is sort of a vent oneshot??

What was she even expecting?

She should've known better.

The painful feeling from her lungs, the bloodied yellow colored petals that came out of her mouth...

It was her fault.

It was her fault for falling for him in the first place.

Why him? Of all the people?

Kira Hiroto was just this arrogant bastard with the ego a bigger than the Eiffel Tower. He was mostly inconsiderate, and only cared for himself.

Or so most believed.

The two of them met in a party when they were younger, and although they didn't even speak to each other, they understood each other when their eyes met.

Their next meeting was when Inakuni played against Eisei. The two had recognized each other, but again, none of them uttered a word.

When they were selected to represent Japan, that's when they first spoke to each other.

He was just as she expected at first, she wasn't surprised by his attitude at all. In fact, she was too patient with him.

She stayed with him when he and the devil of the field were just not getting along. Hiroto did not voice it, but he was slightly, just slightly glad that she sticked with him. He would even nag her often to join him and Tatsuya to train together. 

And before she knew, she started to grow feelings for the God Striker.

And as expected, he would not return them back.

It's not like she confessed or anything. 

It's just the bloodied petals that she started to cough out after she acknowledged her own feelings for Hiroto.

She was just convinced that he did not return her feelings because of this.

She was not going to speak up, she already accepted this rejection.

Of course he would reject her, he already had a girlfriend outside of the team.

She was not getting rid of her feelings.

Even if it would lead to her downfall.

Since the yacht party, a few members started to notice that she was not looking well. They attempted to ask her what was going on with her. She only shook her head, and then walked away from them. Whenever this happened, the black haired girl would just throw up the flower petals into the toilet, making sure that everything was clean after this.

The condition got worse, however. Sometimes she couldn't even attend the training. Endou himself even asked her to leave the team because of her health.

She refused, clearly. And it seems that the coach didn't object to her decision either.

On one of the days before their match against Brazil, she had immediately headed to the toilet. She was holding in the flower petals that were eager to came out of her mouth. 

When she was done with her deeds. She was surprised to see Tatsuya right at the entrance. 

He was holding to one of her bloodied petals.

"Minami-chan, who is it...?" Tatsuya asked, clearly concerned. "How long have you hid this from everyone...?"

"... Does it matter?" She asked instead, her voice soft and quiet. "He won't return the feelings."

"Y... You can do the surgery." Tatsuya insisted, it was clear that he was feeling desperate of not being able to help. "I'm sure Hiroto-"

"Stop." 

Tatsuya did what the girl had asked, and that's when he has realized.

She had feelings for Hiroto.

As he realized it too late, she had already scurried to her room.

Tatsuya's mind was just filled with the fact that his teammate had the Hanahaki Disease, and that the one that didn't return the feelings was his best friend.

If he ever knew them, that is.

Now, it was the day where they would play against Brazil. Everyone felt confident that the match would go well.

"... Say, Hiroto. What do you think of Minami-chan?" The redhead decided to ask the God Striker as they made their way to the field. 

"Hah?" Hiroto turned to Tatsuya, clearly not understanding why he would ask such thing. Then, he shrugged. "Eh, she's fine."

"Ah, how is Sarahara-chan doing lately?" 

"Heh, she's all excited to see me." The male then grinned, rather feeling happy that his girlfriend felt that way.

Of course he would say such a thing. Tatsuya the looked over the shorter girl, who just walked ahead on her own.

He really wanted to help her, but he knew that he couldn't just force them to be together, and she would refuse the surgery no matter what.

Maybe... Maybe just after this match he would tell the coach.

That's when he jinxed everything.

As their match had just ended, the girl suddenly fell onto the floor, coughing aggressive as she tried to get some hair. The team members hurried over her side, and we're shocked to find out that she was throwing out yellow colored petals with tints of blood on them.

Hiroto himself was shocked and upset. He really thought that she had trusted him enough to tell him about this. After the long time they've sticked together...

She was soon taken away by the ambulance. Hiroto was still in shock by what happened just now. Tatsuya was just devastated. At this rate, she...

And just like the team feared, she had passed away, suffocated by the flower petals growing out from her lungs.

The team and the people that lived in the same orphanage as her came to her funeral. And during that, Hiroto had learned the truth.

She had feelings for him all this time along.

She kept quiet because she knows that he felt that way for someone else.

She wanted the best for him, even if it meant she had to suffer for it.

"... Why didn't you say something, you idiot?" Hiroto whispered as his eyes dully stared at her tombstone. He was all on his own as the team left first.

He did not felt like leaving her yet.

The one that would rather rot with her true feelings and pray for his own happiness than get rid of them so she could live longer.

'Minami Akako'

That was her name, and he shall never forget it.


End file.
